


Despite

by Katherine



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Moreno could have sent that one to the chop shop.





	Despite

Moreno could have sent that one to the chop shop. There wouldn't have been much meat to him. Despite the best of feeding that one had always been thin, all the years from calf to yearling to grown bull. Yet Moreno kept him. The idea was that keeping a few bulls together to build their aggressive competition helped the business.

Also, Moreno was sentimental. This bull was one of only three remaining from former days. From the lost tradition, when each of the most promising of the bull-calves was housed alongside his sire. There would never again be the same.


End file.
